


Heart is the Key: Between Sand & Sea

by DaVatSteph



Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mystery, beach, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVatSteph/pseuds/DaVatSteph
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are stranded on an IslandAnything can happen! 😉
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082465
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayo Everyone, 
> 
> Here is the start of the Sequel! 
> 
> If you haven't read Heart is the Key Towards Home, please do it will make a lot more sense how Nicole and Waverly ended up here
> 
> Thank you

_Sand…_

_Why do I feel sand everywhere?_

_The portal, the pull, the darkness…_

_Shit! WAVERLY!_

Nicole’s eyes shoot open. She blinks a few times, the brightness of the sun blinding her. She lifts her hand to shade her eyes as she tries to comprehend where she is.

 _This definitely isn’t our basement anymore,_ She thinks as her eyes start to focus on her surroundings.

She spots the petite figure of her wife lying a few feet away. She struggles to her feet in the loose sand and makes her way towards the brunette.

“Waverly.” She says, kneeling down next to the other woman and brushing Waverly’s hair from her face gently. She seems to be unconscious.

“Baby, open your eyes please.” Nicole tries as she softly sweeps her thumb over Waverly’s cheek

A soft grunt is followed by Waverly’s eyebrows knitting together, telling Nicole that she is waking up. Nicole breaths out a sigh of relief.

As Waverly’s eyes begin to open, she blinks a few times to clear her vision. When her eyes have finally adjusted, she’s met with the beautiful sight of her wife looking down at her with a soft smile and a concerned look on her face.

“Hey there, Beautiful. You gave me quite a scare.” Nicole says softly as she continues to smooth her thumb over Waverly’s cheek.

“Where are we?” Waverly asks, her voice groggy as she speaks. She is still trying to figure out what’s happening. She rakes her eyes over Nicole then adds “and why are you covered in sand?”

“I don’t know, baby. I woke up and saw you laying here. I needed to make sure you were okay first.” Nicole says as she looks up and around her for the first time.

Waverly sits up and looks around as well. With a very confused look on her face, she looks at back at Nicole.

“Are we on a beach?”

“It seems we are, my love.” Nicole says as she gets to her feet and offers a hand to Waverly. The brunette takes the proffered hand gratefully and gets up.

“How is this even possible? The last thing I remember is the basement, we decided to close the portal until Nina could help us with a bit more informati... – _**Ooh Shit!**_ – This is all my fault.”

Waverly puts her head in her hands as realization hits her. “I tripped over the tarp and fell into the portal and _you_ …” She looks up at Nicole as her words trails off.

“You tried to catch me, but the portal pulled you in with me. ” She says softly as she shakes her head.

“Hey baby, no! None of this is your fault. It was an accident. We will figure it out. Okay?” Nicole says as she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around her wife. “And as for coming through the portal with you, remember: where you go, I go.” Nicole says softly, with absolute conviction in her voice.

Waverly pulls out of Nicole’s arms and punches her arm playfully “Stop being all sweet and shit when we are stranded on a beach or something. ” She says with a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, attempting to appear serious.

“Okay, okay. ” Nicole puts her hands in the air in a mock surrender. “But in all seriousness, how did we get on a beach?”

“I don’t know baby, but I’m guessing it has something to do with the portal.” Waverly says, frowning in thought.

“You are probably right. I guess we should look around and see if we can find a road or something.” Nicole says as she looks around them again and then returns her gaze to Waverly.

Waverly nods and looks around as well, deciding which direction they should go first. Her eye catches something shimmering in the sunlight. “Nicole, look.” Waverly says as she grabs her wife’s hand and pulls her in the direction of the object.

Nearly falling face first in the sand at the force by which Waverly pulls her, Nicole stumbles forward. As they get closer, Nicole sees the familiar object propped sideways against a tree.

“It’s the mirror.” Nicole breaths out, a hint of confusion in her voice.

“It does look like it, yeah." Waverly speculates as she let's go of Nicole's hand and moves forward to inspect it more closely. "It kinda seems different though.” She says as she bends down beside the mirror to analyze it.

“Please don’t touch it, baby! ” Nicole says cautiously as she observes her wife’s movements.

“Nope. Definitely not doing that again, Honey!" Waverly replies to her wife’s statement. She continues to inspect the handcrafted frame. “It’s not the same mirror that we have in our basement. ” Waverly says matter of factly as she looks up at Nicole.

“How do you know baby?” Nicole asks, joining her wife next to the mirror and also looks at the frame.

“The crafting is different; I’m guessing this is the second mirror that Julian made, the one that I thought was in the Garden. ” As Waverly finishes her sentence, she looks at the beach and the ocean around them. “This sure as hell isn’t the Garden.”

“I wonder how it ended up here?” Nicole asks with a frown as she looks at the mirror. It looks like it’s been here for a while; the wood is split in some places and has been weathered by prolonged exposure to the ocean breeze.

“Do you think it might be a way back to our basement?” Waverly asks Nicole, looking at her with curiosity in her gaze.

“Maybe, but I still think we should weigh our options before you touch that thing again.” Nicole says as she points a finger toward the mirror. “How about we take a walk and see what we can find first?” She asks as she gets up and offers her hand to her wife.

Waverly takes Nicole’s hand and the pair proceed to walk along the beach in search of another way home. As they near the shoreline, Nicole spots a large piece of wood sticking out between the rocks.

“Baby, stay here. I’m going to have a quick look over there.” Nicole says as she points to the wood.

“Okay, please be careful.” Waverly says as she gives her wife a peck on the lips before Nicole turns around and walks towards the rocks.

Nicole jumps over the small amount of water surrounding the rocks and proceeds to climb to the next rock, which is bigger in size and blocking the view from the beach.

As Nicole steps onto the larger rock, she is immediately met with the view of a large shipwreck. The front half of the ship is underwater and there are multiple pieces scattered on the beach just beyond the rocks. By the looks of it, the ship has been there for quite some time.

“Hey baby, walk around past those trees.” Nicole points to a few coconut trees to the left of where Waverly is standing. “and you’ll be able to see it.” Nicole shouts.

“See what, baby?” Waverly shouts back, but she starts walking towards the trees and around the rock as Nicole instructed her.

Nicole proceeds to get off the rock and follows her wife to the other side. There are a lot more trees and grass around this part of the beach.

“Oooh WOW!” Waverly exclaims as she rounds the last part of the rocks and trees within her way. “Is that a shipwreck?” She asks as she feels Nicole coming to a standstill next to her. They both look toward the ship, half submerged in the water.

“It seems like it, but it’s been there for a while.” Nicole says as she points to the parts of the ship that is covered in green algae and which parts has become home to ocean life.

“That is so cool!” Waverly says in amazement as her eyes continue to scan the ship. It appears to have been quite a big vessel, most likely an old cargo ship.

Nicole smiles at her wife’s childlike excitement. They may be stranded in some unknown place, but with Waverly anywhere felt home.

She leans over and places a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead. “I love you, baby. Shall we continue our walk?” Nicole asks.

“Yeah, let’s go” Waverly says, linking her fingers through Nicole's. The brunette practically starts skipping in excitement as the pair continue to walk along the beach, looking out over the beautiful cyan color of the ocean.

After about ten minutes of walking with only beach, ocean and trees in their view, Nicole feels Waverly getting a bit quieter and tense next to her.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Nicole asks gently.

“Nothing. It's just...” Waverly shakes her head and turns to look at Nicole “I don’t think this just a beach, baby.”

Nicole stops and looks at Waverly curiously, but doesn’t say anything as she waits for her wife to continue.

“I think we are on an Island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think? 
> 
> Is it what you expected?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Everyone!
> 
> Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! 😄
> 
> I really don't know what is going to happen in this story I have absolutely nothing planned out so i guess I'm kinda on this Journey with all of you!
> 
> Let me know what you think 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support I really enjoy writing every Chapter

Waverly and Nicole spent the next hour continuing to walk on the beach. Eventually they ended up near familiar surroundings, with the mirror propped up against a tree and their footprints in the sand as they walked around earlier that day exploring for another way home.

“Well, my love. It looks like you were right. This isn’t just a beach; we are indeed on an island and by the looks of it we are stranded.” Nicole says as she comes to a standstill in front of the mirror.

“Nicole.” Waverly says looking up at Nicole. “I don’t think that’s a good thing. Nobody knows we are even missing.”

“It’s okay, baby. When Wynonna gets back, she will realise something is up when she can’t find us.” Nicole says trying her best to sound positive.

Waverly starts pacing up and down in the sand. “Baby, that’s going to take days. They are not even on their way back yet.”

Nicole knows she needs to calm her wife down, because once she starts pacing, her mind goes into overdrive and a full-on breakdown would follow shortly after if she can’t figure out how to fix something. Their current situation is really not a quick solve unless…

“Wait baby calm down, please.” Nicole says as she softly puts her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, forcing her to stop her pacing and look up at Nicole with questioning eyes that say _how are going to fix this?_

“I know we said to wait and that we are going to first try and find another way, but maybe...” Nicole says as her eyes drift from Waverly’s to the mirror and then back to Waverly with a clear unasked question.

“You want me to touch the mirror?” Waverly asks looking back to the mirror as well before turning back towards Nicole.

“Well, it got us here. Maybe it can take us back.” Nicole says with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I don’t know baby. We have absolutely no information on how the portals work.” Waverly says sceptically, but she has that thinking glimmer in her eyes. “But I guess, at this point we have nothing to lose.”

Nicole gives Waverly a dimpled smile as she bends down and places a soft kiss to her forehead. “I guess not, my love.”

Waverly smiles back at her wife, takes her hand and turns towards the mirror. They take the few steps forward until they are within reaching distance. Waverly turns to face Nicole. “I love you baby, and I promise I will find us a way home.” Waverly says as she leans up and places a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. Nicole smiles down at her wife. “I know, my love. But we are in this together, always.”

After another soft, loving kiss, they both turn back towards the mirror. Waverly takes a deep breath as she reaches out towards the mirror. It doesn’t feel the same as in the basement. In the basement she was drawn towards it, like there was a pull telling her to touch it. But here and now she doesn’t feel anything. But this is their only chance, they have to at least try.

The moment Waverly’s hand touches the wooden frame of the mirror the same way she touched the one in the basement, she hears Nicole taking in a sharp breath of air. The hand holding Waverly’s squeezes a bit tighter, but there is no point because nothing happens. With a confused look towards Nicole, Waverly tries again. She now puts her palm flat on the frame instead of just touching with her fingers, but still nothing happens. Getting frustrated, Waverly releases Nicole’s hand and puts both her own hands on the frame of the mirror.

_Still Nothing._

“Work you stupid mirror.” Waverly mumbles under her breath. Nicole can see the frustration and disappoint in her wife’s face and body as she continues to touch the frame and even the mirror itself, but nothing is happening.

‘Why isn’t it working!” Waverly shouts in frustration.

“I don’t know baby, but it’s okay. We will figure this out.” Nicole says in a soft and calming voice, knowing that her being frustrated as well will defiantly not help the situation.

“How Nicole? How are we going to figure this out? We are stuck on a stupid island in the middle of nowhere! We have no way off the island and to top it all off NOBODY knows we are even missing. They are all most probably thinking that we are breaking in the stairs of our new house!” Waverly shouts as she throws her hands up in the air and starts pacing again.

 _Shit this went sideways quickly_ Nicole thinks as she stares at her wife with wide eyes. She can, however, not contain the small chuckle that leaves her lips at the last part of her wife’s statement. She is reminded of how Wynonna would torment them about it every chance that she gets.

“What’s so funny?” Waverly asks as she stops in her tracks, folds her arms across her chest and gives Nicole the death glare.

Nicole swallows her laugh immediately. “Nothing baby.” She says as she shakes her head and looks down at the ground. She knows that Waverly will not find her thoughts at all amusing at this moment.

“Mmmh sure… whatever… What are we going to do Nicole?” Waverly asks as she steps towards her wife with pleading eyes.

“Honestly Waves, I don’t know. But while we figure it out, our main priority should be to find or build shelter, find fresh water and a food source.”

“Are you kidding me Nicole? I really don’t feel like putting down roots here, when we have a perfectly beautiful home waiting for us.” Waverly growls in frustration at her wife.

“Baby I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but it’s going to be dark soon and tropical weather is very unpredictable. I really don’t want us to freeze or starve to death before we can figure out how to get out of this.” Nicole tries to reason with her wife.

“Fine whatever. You can do all that.” Waverly says as she waves her arms around. “I will be here by the **portal** trying to get us home.” With that she turns around and sits down in the sand next to the mirror, folding her arms across her chest refusing to look back at Nicole.

Nicole knows that Waverly is frustrated at the moment and that she isn’t seeing the logic behind everything right now. She also knows that the best way to deal with this at the moment is to give her wife some space. So, with a heavy sigh she turns around to go look for the best place to build shelter and to maybe get a fire started. She looks up towards the sky and with the positioning of the sun she estimates that it should be around 15h00 in the afternoon wherever they might be. So that leaves her with maybe 3 hours, perhaps a bit more, to get some sort of shelter built.

After about an hour and a half of touching every inch of the stupid mirror, Waverly drops her head in her hands. “Fudgenuggets.”

She thinks back to what Nicole said about shelter and water. She realises her wife is right. If they don’t get home now, they will still be here when it gets dark and she really doesn’t want to freeze to death. _Why must she always be so damn on top of things in shitty situations?_ Waverly thinks and with a heavy sigh she gets up to go look for her wife, apologies and see if she can help with anything.

She gets about 20 steps into the clearing of the biggest part of the beach when she stops dead in her tracks. Her jaw drops to the floor and her mouth goes instantly dry as she looks at what Nicole is currently doing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! I apologies that it took me so long to post Chapter 3! 
> 
> I promise I will try and write and post more often 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying the Journey 
> 
> Thank you :)

After staring at her wife for what felt like hours, but which was probably just a few minutes of trying to compose herself, Waverly takes deep breath and starts walking towards Nicole. _How am I supposed to apologize and focus on helping her if she looks like **that**?!_ Waverly thinks as she approaches her wife.

Nicole has taken off her uniform shirt and boots, her pant legs have been rolled up as far as they can go. Which leaves Nicole in only her sports bra and pants. Her skin shines with sweat as she carries what looks like a couple of big palm leaves towards an almost completed shelter, built from whatever Nicole could find in the surrounding area.

”Hi, Baby.” Waverly greets softly, stopping a few feet away from Nicole. The redhead is busy putting down the palm leaves next to the shelter.

Nicole turns around to face her wife. Waverly stands infront of her looking down at the ground and twirling her thumbs.

”Hi, my Love.” Nicole says as she takes a few steps forward towards the brunette. She lifts her hand and, with her finger under Waverly’s chin, she lifts her wife’s head so that she can see her face. “Are you okay?”

When Waverly looks up at the redhead, she is greeting with that dimpled smile. ”Yeah, I’m okay. I’m really sorry about how I acted earlier. I just feel guilty, because it’s my fault that we are stuck here.”

Nicole wraps her arms around her wife and pulls her into a hug. ”It’s okay, my Love. It’s not your fault, it was an accident. I know you are worried, but we will figure this out. We always do.” She pulls away slightly and places a soft kiss to Waverly’s lips.

”Thank you.” Waverly says placing another soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. “And you were right; until we find a way back shelter, water and food is important. I’m sorry for giving you shit about it.”

Nicole lets out a small chuckle. “It’s okay, Waves. I know you don’t want to, as you put it, ‘put down roots’ here. But I had to make sure we were going to be okay when it does get dark.”

Waverly lets go of Nicole and steps around her to look at the shelter. ”It looks great baby! Is there anything I can help with?”

”I’m just finishing up here, but I haven’t found fresh water yet. I do remember seeing those coconut trees when we found the shipwreck. Maybe you can go get us a few? I’m pretty hot from building this.” Nicole says as she turns towards the shelter

“Yeah you are.” Waverly says under her breath as her eyes drift over Nicole’s body.

”Did you say something, Waves?” Nicole asks as she lifts the palm leaves and looks over at Waverly.

”Nope.” Waverly says popping the ’p’. “I’ll just…uh go get those coconuts. Looks like you definitely need them.” Waverly says as she lets her eyes rake over Nicole’s body one more time, biting her lip.

”Are you ogling me, Mrs. Haught?” Nicole asks with a smirk on her face as she raises an eyebrow at her wife.

”Can you blame me?” Waverly says with a wink as she turns around and starts walking in the direction of the coconut trees.

About 20 minutes later Waverly comes strolling back with 4 coconuts in her arms. When she reaches the shelter, Nicole is not there so she puts the coconuts down.

”Nicole!” Waverly calls to see if maybe she is close by.

”In here, Waves.” Waverly hears Nicole’s voice coming from inside the shelter. She turns around and walks into the makeshift shelter Nicole had built. When she gets inside she sees Nicole tying the palm leaves to the structure with what looks like strips of palm leaves that where weaved together to make a sort of rope. She smiles _my smart baby_ she thinks. “I brought us some of those coconuts, any idea how we are going to open them?”

”I’ve got a pocket knife clipped to my utility belt. I’m almost done here then I’ll help.” Nicole says.

”Okay, Baby. The sun is starting to set outside. Maybe I should go look for some wood or something to start a fire?” Waverly offers as she walks towards Nicole placing her hand on Nicole’s lower back.

”I’ve been collecting a few pieces here and there as I went about finding stuff to build the shelter, but we are going to need more.” Nicole says as she ties the final knot in the palm trees. “There! Hopefully this will hold if the wind picks up.”

”You are the best, Baby! Thank you.” Waverly says as she stands on her tip toes and places a sweet kiss to Nicole’s lips.

“Anything for you, my Love.” Nicole places another kiss on Waverly’s lips. ”Now how about we get some more wood and start that fire before it gets too dark.”

”Sounds like a plan, Baby.” Waverly says as she turns to leave the shelter, Nicole following right behind her.

\---------------------------------

An hour later Waverly and Nicole are sitting in front of their shelter with a fire going. They have sliced the coconuts and are currently looking out at the most beautiful sunset. Even if they didn’t plan on being here, they cannot deny the beauty of the silence. For a moment there was no panic or worry. For a moment it was just them alone together.

“Hi, Baby. I know this wasn’t planned, but at least now you can say that you’ve seen the ocean.” Nicole teases as she wraps her arms around Waverly where she is sitting between Nicole’s legs, resting her head back against her wife’s chest.

Waverly lightly hits Nicole’s arms that are wrapped around her. “Beats having to pay for it, that’s for sure.” Waverly teases back as Nicole laughs lightly. “But it is absolutely beautiful and peaceful.” Waverly adds as she closes her eyes and just listens to the waves crashing.

Nicole hums in agreement as she places a soft kiss to Waverly’s temple. “I was thinking. Maybe I should take a drive to the shipwreck tomorrow. Perhaps I can find something useful or at least an explanation as to why and how Julian’s mirror got on that ship.”

Lifting her head from Nicole’s chest, Waverly turns so that she can look at her wife. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Baby? I don’t want you to get hurt and that ship looks old. I don’t know if anything in there will be useful.” Waverly says with worry in her tone.

“Maybe, my Love. But I don’t think we have anything to lose if I go, and I promise I will be careful.” Nicole pulls Waverly in to give her a reassuring hug. “I just want to try everything. We can go through all the stuff that washed ashore as well. If we are lucky, maybe we can find something that will tell us how to activate the mirror from this side.”

“You are right, Baby. We have to try everything.” Waverly pulls back slightly to look up at Nicole. “But I don’t think we can live off of coconuts the whole time. We are going to have to find fresh water and alternative food sources. Do you think maybe one of those boxes has some Taco Bell in them?”

“Mmm wouldn’t that be a welcome surprise…But I agree, we should set out to find fresh water first tomorrow before we look for anything else.”

After a couple of minutes of silence, Waverly sits up and straddles Nicole. She runs her hands through the redheads hair. She leans in for a kiss, but diverts until her lips are right next to Nicole’s ear. “You know there is one very big upside to being stranded on an island far far away.” She whispers seductively into Nicole’s ear followed by an open mouth kiss just below her ear and then another one slightly down her neck.

It sends chills down Nicole’s spine, she automatically wraps her arms around Waverly and pulls her closer. “Oh…and w-what is that baby?” Nicole breaths out as Waverly continues her kisses down Nicole’s neck and then back up over her jaw until she pulls Nicole in for a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“No Wynonna Interruptus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Anything you guys really want to see happen in this story?


End file.
